Chara high school
by Macedonia-Katerina Iva
Summary: When Kikki Mashiro  Kusu-Kusu  goes to an high school known as Seiyo High,her world gets turn upside down by a certain boy,will she last through this high school drama and laugh it all out?MY FIRST STORY
1. First Day!

**Me:Kon'nichiwa me peoplez  
>Miki:-_-'<br>Rhythm:Yo! ^^  
>Me:See!Rhythm is nice so why cant you be Miki!<br>Miki:…  
>Me:…<br>Kusu-Kusu: *giggles*: HI! .  
>Rhythm:Yo!<br>Me:Kusu-Kusu! Go get Rima (btw in this story she's your cousin 3)  
>Kusu-Kusu:Ok!*leaves at maximum speed*<br>Rima: -from a distance- WTF! KUSU-KUSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HUMAN FORM!...you look a lot like me ,too…  
>Miki,Me,Rhythm,and Nagihiko: -_-'<br>Me:Wait…WTF! FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO,WHEN IN F***IN HELL DID YOU GET HERE!Shit…  
>Kusu-Kusu: *dragging Rima:HI NAGI!<br>Rima:WHAT!NAGI!KUSU-KUSU!*evil aura*  
>Me:=.e –highpitched scream:<br>Nagihiko,Rima,Kusu-Kusu,Miki,and Rhythm:MY GOD!  
>Me:GOOD!You agree,Rima,Disclaimer!<br>Rima:Why?  
>Me:=_+<br>Rima: 0.0…Yuru does not own Shugo Chara…  
>Me:Sadly,I do not…<strong>

_~Chara High School _~**  
><strong>_Beeeeepp Beeeeepp Beee- _I slammed my alarm clock and groaned. I looked at the time and shot out of bed._Dangit!_ I thought as I pretty much jumped in my clothes,I then thought about my roomates._Uh-Oh  
><em>I bolted out my room and knocked on all nine doors. You see,My name Kikki,but my friends call me Kusu-Kusu.I right now have to wake up Miki,Ran,Suu,Dia,Temari,Pepe,Nana,Iru,and Eru. My BF4L's moved with me so I actually knew someone in this town.

"WAKE UP"I screeched while laughing.  
>"KUSU-KUSU!"They all yelled<br>I couldn't stop laughing as we raced towards where our news chool is,till I ran into a dude.  
>"WHOA!"I yelled as both fell.I then got of him and started freaking out while giggling my butt looked at me with curious eyes, and then started laughing.<br>"OHHH DANGIT!WE STILL NEED TO GET TO THE SCHOOL,I WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP MY PERFECT ATTENDENCE RECORD IF WE DON'T MAKE IT!"Temari screeched,then she picked me up by my hands,and ran as fast as she could with my other friends trying to keep up.

* * *

><p>We made it in record braking time.<p>

"Class,these are our new students, Mashiro Kikki, Hinamori Miki, Hinamori Ran, Hinamori Suu, Hinamori Dia, Fugisakki Temari, Yuiki Pepe, Hoshina-Tsukiyume Eru,Hoshina-Tsukiyume Iru,and Nana de Morcerf Yamamoto .I hope you treat them with your upmost respect."Nikaidou-sensei proclaimed."Girls,why don't you state three facts about yourselfs?."

…Of course,I had to go first.  
>"I'm Marshiro Kikki!First of all,all of you can call me Kusu-Kusu ,I absolutley L.O.V.E. comedy , I am 16 and my birthday is December 21st."I annouced while rest of the girls stated the facts about themselves.<strong>(AN:Im too lazy to write the rest)**

"Ok…umm…lets see…Marshiro-san,go sit by…ah!Rhythm!Raise your hand"Nikaidou-sensei stuttered.I turned to look at Nikaidou-sensei but with an evil glint in my eye.  
>"NOT MASHIRO-SAN,KIKKI OR KUSU-KUSU!"I screamed,with a deadly aura Nikaidou -sensei smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped."K-Kusu-Kusu?"I turned to see my most favorite cousin in the WORLD!<br>"RIMA~"I squealed and ran over to Rima so I could nearly squeeze the life out of her ^^.

"AHH-"She screamed as I finally got to her!I then let go to see her coughing like crazy, then, out of the corner of my eye I could see two purple-headed boys trying to stifle a laugh,so,me being me, walked over to their desk while glaring.  
><strong>-Rhythm's P.O.V.-<br>**Me and Nagi are trying sooo hard not to laugh at Rima, but we are cracking up like we were gonna die of laughter, sooo all the sudden a hand slammed on my desk,I followed the hand upwards only to come face-to-face with one of the new girls,of course,I smirk,due to my playboyishness **(A/N:Is playboyishness even a word?)**

"Why,hello there, and how may I help you beautiful?"I asked seductively.  
>"Well,you can start by NOT MOCKING ME AND MEH COUSIN"She screeched,Nagi looked scared as hell right now,but I continued to smirk.<p>

"Oh,why,I would do anything for you, lovely."I countered,she just huffed and walked away.**  
><strong>_This outta be intrestin _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:And,…Scene,lol so this is my first chapter of my first story!-insert fangirl scream here-YAY!<br>Rima:…Why do I go to the same school as the purpleheadedcrossdresser?  
>Me:I know how you feel, he is my cousin after all ^^ he is in my hit-list-insert the famous Fujisaki dark aura…<br>Nagihiko and Rhythm:Ohhh…..shit…..  
>Me:Nagihiko,Rhythm…<br>Nagi and Rhythm:-Nervously sweatdropping- H-Hai?  
>Me:Run…<br>-Nagi and Rhythm have left the building-  
>Me:GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY RATS!YOU BROKE MY I-POD!<br>Rima:Well then I guess have to say bye!  
>Kusu-Kusu:-giggles-<br>Rima:BYE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Update:AHHHH my computer is being a F****in B****<strong>


	2. Secret Revealed

**Me:Ahh yes, your wonderful, and optimistic author is here :3  
>Nagi and Rhythm (who currently have their arms in slings):Wonderful? You broke our arms woman!Optimistic? Pfft, yeah right<strong>**  
>Me:WHAT WAS THAT!<br>Nagi and Rhythm: NOTHING!  
>Me:^^ OKAY! :3 WELCOME MY CO-WRITER, MY SISTER! KURIKO!<br>Kuriko:…Yo,…  
>Yuru:Lightin up sis!<br>Kuriko:…Okay…(under breath:Yeah right…)  
>Kusu-Kusu:(Running into the room):SHITTTTT! Rima's gonna kill me! YURU (Me:Hai?)WHERE IS YOU CLOSET!(Me:Second door to the left…?)THANKS!<br>Rima:KUSU-KUSU! WHY DID YOU HACK MY FACEBOOK!ANS-wait…where is Kusu-Kusu  
>Me:Idk why are you mad…<br>Rima:She made me say I'm in a relationship with the PURPLE-HEADED CRACK HEAD  
>Me:(Cracking up so bad)C-c-crac-BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA<br>Pepe:Since Yuru-chan is laughing terribly bad, Miki will do the disclaimer  
>Miki:WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!(mutters under breath:calm down Miki,calm down)(Back to normal)Yuru does not own Shugo Chara<br>Me:-cough cough-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_-Rhythm's P.O.V-  
><em>"RHYTHM RAIOKI FUJISAKI, NAGIHIKO NAOKI FUJASAKI GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"Nadeshiko, Nagihiko sister/ my cousin."WHO DID YOU SAY WAS NEW TO AOUR SCHOOL AGAIN"  
>"Marshiro Kikki, Hinamori Ran, Hinamori Miki, Hinamori Su, Hinamori Dia, Yuiki Pepe, Fugisakki Temari, Hoshina-Tsukiyume Eru, Hoshina-Tsukiyume Iru, and Nana de Morcerf Yamamoto"<br>"Come here a sec."  
>"What is it Nadeshiko"<br>"Tell me, do they look like this"She then pressed replay on a video on youtube. **(Pretend it's Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls[Don't Own] XD Kikki/Kusu-Kusu is the girl in the blue/ the long haired blonde, Ran is the lead singer in the song, Pepe is the redhead, Su is the girl in the pink/ the short haired blonde, and Temari is the last and in this unlike the actual Pussycat Dolls,their group is still are their assigned people, Iru, Dia, Eru, and Miki are in Girlicious,When the group still exsited[don't own] in this story and Nana is Britany Spears [Don't own her].)  
><strong>By the end I had a severe nosebleed**…  
><strong>Nadeshiko then played Stupid Sh*t by Girlicious **[Don't own]** **(Eru is Nicole, the blonde,Iru is Chrystina the brunette,Miki is Tiffany, the dark skinned girl ,and Dia is Natalie the darker haired brunette)  
><strong>Another Nosebleed, but Nadeshiko increased my torture by playing a different song **(Womanizer by Britney Spears [Don't own])**Then Nadeshiko saw I wasn't as bad for the last two songs so she put on **  
>(The Pussycat dolls ft. will. Beep[Don't own])<strong>  
>I then passed out do to blood loss.<br>_Nagihiko P.O.V  
>Thud<em> Rhythm fell to the floor HAHA Sucker,I then called Kiseki, Dachi, Yoru, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, and Rai to tell them to watch the videos, after the videos, I heard seven thuds. Nadeshiko then saw a video that was called Lady Marmalade and I then fainted from blood loss.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day,School, KikkiKusu-Kusu's P.O.V  
><em>"Kusu-Kusu!"Rhythm shouted I spinned around the meet large, amethyst orbs."Your part of the Pussycat Dolls!"Asked/Yelled, I then quickly covered his mouth and dragged him out of the room.  
>"Are you crazy,and yes I am part of the friggin Pussycat Dolls!You almost blew my cover dammit!"I whisperedyelled."How'd you find out!"  
>"Youtube…"<br>I then blushed twenty-two shades of pink, then red, then cherry tomato and ran away realizing in almost every video we wore revealing clothes and did suggestive dances. I need to tell the girls Rhythm knows, but when I got there the looks on their face tell me that they know. We then got a call from our manager stating we had a new song to make a music video to. Me, Ran, Su, Temari, and Pepe looked at each other and then whispered to Iru, Eru, Dia, Miki, and Nana that we have a music video we have to make. We headed towards the door but the boys blocked it and said they are coming with. Oh god…  
><em>fifty minutes later<br>_"We are here Rikka-senpai "We yelled to our manager. She started to ask questions about the boys here but we just showed pleading eyes that said "lets just start the music video".  
>We saw Chiko and found out he is gonna be part of the video<br>**(The Pussycat Dolls Dogg Buttons[don't own])  
><strong>[Chiko]  
>What it do babyboo<p>

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
>I see you wanna play with a player from the hood<br>Come holla at me, you got it like that  
>Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat<br>I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
>Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown<br>You look at me and I look at you  
>I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do<p>

[The Pussycat Dolls]  
>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)<br>But you keep frontin' (uh)  
>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)<br>But you keep frontin' (uh)  
>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Typical and hardly  
>The type I fall for<br>I like it when the physical  
>Don't leave me askin' for more<br>I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)<br>What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
>Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)<br>You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off<p>

Baby can't you see (see)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)<br>And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cuz the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<br>I wonder (wonder)  
>If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)<br>If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
>What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)<br>Take a chance to recognize  
>That this could be yours<br>I can see just like most guys  
>That your game don't please<p>

Baby can't you see (see)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)<br>And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

[Chiko]  
>Now you can get what you want<br>But I need what I need  
>And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed<br>I'ma show you where to put it that  
>PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat<br>You roll with the big dog  
>All six of y'all on me<br>Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
>Kikki, Ran<br>Pepe, Temari, Su, Danielle  
>You tellin' me<p>

[The Pussycat Dolls]  
>Ha, ha... hot!<br>Ha, ha... loosen up  
>Ha, ha... yeah...<br>Ha, ha... I can't take this

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

I looked at the boys, they were fazed, haha!  
>"Ok! Eru, Iru, Dia, Miki, stage!"<br>**(Baby Doll by Girlicious[don't own])**  
><em>[Group]<em>  
>I need that spend a stack<br>Drop it like a cadillac  
><em>[x4]<em>

_[Iru]_  
>I know why you're here<br>You know what I'm here for  
>You're breaking that bread<br>Just to save a earful  
>Wanna lay me down slow<br>Let's make this clear tho  
>I'm worth it,<br>Invest it,  
>I'll let you nurse it,<br>Caress it oh

_[Eru]_  
>Confess it-You know you wanna see me undress it<br>No pressure-You good right now but you could do better

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

_[Dia]_  
>I need that spend a stack<br>Drop it like a cadillac  
>Things that bling that<br>Ring on my finger yeah

_[Miki]_  
>And what I need ain't gotta be material<br>That car,that house ain't what makes me pull near to you  
>But if you buy that car i don't only wanna ride<br>Keep me running all night  
>Let me put it in overdrive<p>

_[Eru]_  
>Confess it-You know you wanna see me undress it<br>No pressure-You good right now but you could do better

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

_[Dia]_  
>I need that spend a stack<br>Drop it like a cadillac  
>Things that bling that<br>Ring on my finger yeah  
><em>[x2]<em>

_[Iru]_  
>Are you man enough<br>To give me what I want  
>To shine it up and jump off, jump off<br>Looks so good it hurts  
>But Imma make you work<p>

_[Eru]_  
>I'm work every penny<br>Baby don't you forget it

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

'Cause I need it all  
>Now is that so hard<br>I'm your baby doll  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

I need that spend a stack  
>Drop it like a cadillac<br>_[x4]  
><em>The boys now have a nosebleed  
>"And last, Nana"<br>**(Circus by Britney Spears[don't own])  
><strong>There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

Let's go  
>Let me see what you can do<br>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

"That's a wrap!"  
>I'm not sure if they are dead from blood loss right now…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: THAT'S A WRAP<br>Kuriko:I did this chapter…  
>Me:Yes my perverted sister did this chapter XD<br>Kusu-Kusu, Su, Dia, Ran, Miki, Eru, Temari, Nana, and Iru: WE ARE NOT PROSTITUTES !  
>Iru: DUMBASSES<br>Me:^^; OK bye!  
><strong>


	3. Authors Note: SCHOOL!

**Me: HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM DAMMIT I SWEAR TO GOD RAI AOI KIKOI AOKI IF YOU DON'T GET OUT YOU LOSE A **—

_**We'll be right back after this  
><strong>__**-twenty minutes later-**__**  
><strong>_**Me: Yo!  
>Rima ,Nagihiko ,Rhythm ,Kusu-Kusu ,Ikuto ,Kairi ,Yaya ,Pepe ,Musashi ,Temari ,Dachi ,Amu ,Ran ,Miki ,Su , Dia, Kukai, Utau, Iru, Eru, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kiseki, Rikka, Hikaru, Hotaru, and Kira: O.O<br>Rai: -sweat dropping-Now, now don't get to angry  
>Kukai: Dude, I just learned things about my gender that I never knew…<br>Nagihiko: I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN DAMMIT!  
>Rima, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Lulu, Nadeshiko, Kusu-Kusu, Pepe, Temari, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Nana, Iru, Eru, Hotaru and Kira: -<strong>_**scooting closer to me-  
><strong>_**Rima: I thought only males know that much about themselves -**_**shivers**_**-  
>Kusu-Kusu: I'm not going by Rhythm, or any of the boys, while I still have my virginity…<br>Rima, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Lulu, Nadeshiko, Pepe, Temari, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Nana, Iru, Eru, Hotaru and Kira: Agreed…  
>Me: OH DON'T START WITH ME GIRLS YOU KNOW YOU ALL STILL HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY BUT <strong>—**  
><strong>_**I'm sorry but if I let you read this next part this story would be rated M…  
><strong>__**-Thirty-Three minutes later-  
><strong>_**Rima ,Nagihiko ,Rhythm ,Kusu-Kusu ,Ikuto ,Kairi ,Yaya ,Pepe ,Musashi ,Temari ,Dachi ,Amu ,Ran ,Miki ,Su , Dia, Kukai, Utau, Iru, Eru, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kiseki, Rikka, Hikaru, Hotaru, and Kira: 0.O'''**

**Rima , Kusu-Kusu, Lulu, Nana, Yaya , Pepe, Temari , Amu ,Ran ,Miki ,Su , Dia , Utau, Iru, Eru, Nadeshiko, Rikka, Hotaru, and Kira: DON'T EXPLAIN OUR REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEMS DAMMIT!**  
><strong>Me: ^^; Sorry, I get like this at a certain time of the month…<strong>  
><strong>All the boys: 00 She pulled out a diagram…**

**Rhythm: … You mean that's how mothers give babies milk without buying it… 0/0  
>Nagihiko: …I thought you die from lose of blood… 00  
>Ikuto: Hmmm… I want some milk, Amu-Koi ;)<br>Amu: PERVERT! **_**–/–  
><strong>_**Me: ANYWAYS! School is starting soon so I won't be able to update often due to studies and homework and whatnot. By the way, have any of you seen 19 boxes of condoms, they're for the girls…  
>Rima , Kusu-Kusu, Lulu, Nana, Yaya , Pepe, Temari , Amu ,Ran ,Miki ,Su , Dia , Utau, Iru, Eru, Nadeshiko, Rikka, Hotaru, and Kira: WE DON'T NEED CONDOMS!<br>Me: So you'd rather become pregnant…  
>Rima , Kusu-Kusu, Lulu, Nana, Yaya , Pepe, Temari , Amu ,Ran ,Miki ,Su , Dia , Utau, Iru, Eru, Nadeshiko, Rikka, Hotaru, and Kira: THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!<br>Me: See ya guys later!Yuru-Chan! Out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~LovelyBlueRose06<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my three reviewers<br>MINTCOOKIEMONSTER  
>Josephine Dark<br>Akahana Fujii**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


	4. Cosplay and Saaya

**Me:Ahhhh, sorry I've had no time to upload but since it's the weekend! YAY!  
>Ikuto: *Muttering* Stupid Bipolar chick…<br>Me:What was that cosplay Neko-Mimi? Especially when your one of my BFF'S?  
>Ikuto: Nothing…<br>Nagihiko: Hey Where's Rima?  
>Ikuto: Now that I think about it Amu's isn't here either<br>Rhythm: Kusu-Kusu and all the girls are gone!  
>Me: Mwahahahahahaha!<br>All of the boys: YURU! WHAT DID YOU DO!  
>Me: Check the Kira-Kira Café, if they ain't there, then the strip club.<br>All of the boys: WHAAA?  
>Me: They didn't listen so I, my wonderful self, made them work 1st quarter of their day at Kira-Kira Café , and the 2nd quarter as dancers at the local strip club! ^^… SHIT I NEED TO GO GET A VIDEO OF THEM DANCING SO I CAN BLACKMAIL THEM!<br>Ikuto: WHAT! I'm not gonna let you do that!  
>Me: I heard Amu is wearing the most revealing outfit at each job<br>Ikuto: F*** F*** F*** F*** Resist Iku- Ahhh the hell lets go!  
>Nagihiko: I'm not goin' …<br>Me: Rima is wearing Amu's outfit, too. So is Kusu-Kusu  
>Rhythm and Nagihiko: COME ON WHAT WE WAITIN FOR!<br>-_At the strip club-  
><em>Rima: YURU MICHIKO- SACHI FUJII WHY DID YOU SIGN US UP FOR THIS NOW-  
><em>-thud-<br>_Rima: N-N-N-Nagihiko!  
>All girls besides Me: PERVERTS!<br>Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA YOU MADE THE BOYS FAINT!  
>All Girls besides me whom is laughing my a** off: YURU-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!<br>Me:  
><strong>-_Rima's P.O.V-  
>'She signed us up to a cosplay Café … what a nice manager we have…<br>_-DINGGGG-Well we have a costumer. My, Kusu-Kusu, and Amu's outfit is a maid dress. **(A/N: IDK how to explain it so here's the link:**.** )  
><strong>Utau's, Yaya's Temari's, and Iru's costume was a School Girls' outfit. **(A/N: I'm to lazy to type in what it looks like so here:**.** )  
><strong>Ran's, Miki's, Su's, Dia's, and Eru's was a Devils' costume.**(A/N: Link:**.**)  
><strong>Lulu's, Nana's, Nadeshiko's, Rikka's (different Rikka not our manager) and Hotaru's outfit was a Japanese Kimono **(A/N: Link:**.** )  
><strong>Pepe's outfit was a Nurse. **(Link:**.**)  
><strong>"-a, -ma, ima- RIMA!"  
>"Huh" I answered as I snapped back to reality.<br>"You have table seven."Amu informed me.  
>"Thanks." <em>Note to self: don't EVER get Yuru Pissed off EVER again.,. <em> "Hello ma-"  
>"Rima?"<br>"NAGIHIKO!"Whhhhaaaaaa? "I-I'll be back in a second" I then tried to run off to tell the girls, keyword: TRIED  
>"Ri-ma" Kusu-Kusu popped out of no where along with the other girls. I then chose this moment to blush as well as the other girls when they saw all the boys.<br>"Y-You work here?"Rhythm stuttered. Me, Kusu-Kusu, and the rest nodded solemnly.  
>"W-Why?" Nagihiko choked.<br>"We pissed off you cousin…"  
>"Ohh…"<br>"RI-MA!" All of the workers, aside from my friends, glomped me. They all wore a School girl outfit, but it was different than Utau's, Yaya's, Temari's, and Iru's. **(Link:**.**)**I, of course was on the ground after that while they were snuggling against me.  
>"What?" I asked Blushing from embarrassment.<br>"Who are your friends?"  
>"One, they aren't my friends ("HEY!" Ikuto yelled.)besides Ikuto ("That's what I thought!") And two, WHY ARE YOU GLOMPING ME!" I screeched. … They just kept snuggling, All the girls tried to help me, keyword: TRIED, they got snuggled too.<br>I then looked at Ikuto and Nagihiko with pleading eyes. "Help!"I whispered/yelled.

…

I know realized they already fainted.

_-Kusu-Kusu P.O.V-  
><em>_I don't want to go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind<br>Seems like everybody is breaking up  
>And throwing their love away<br>But I know I got a good thing right here  
>That's why I say, hey<em>

Nobody gonna love me better  
>I'mma stickwitu forever<br>Nobody gonna take me higher  
>I'mma stickwitu<p>

You know how to appreciate me  
>I'mma stickwitu, my baby<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>I'mma stickwitu<p>

I don't want to go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind<br>See the way we ride in our private lives  
>Ain't nobody getting in between<p>

I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
>And I say<p>

Nobody gonna love me better  
>I'mma stickwitu forever<br>Nobody gonna take me higher  
>I'mma stickwitu<p>

You know how to appreciate me  
>I'mma stickwitu, my baby<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>I'mma stickwitu<br>[ From: . ]

And now  
>Ain't nothing else I could need<br>And now  
>I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me<p>

I got you  
>We'll be making love endlessly<br>I'm with you  
>Baby, you're with me<p>

So don't you worry about  
>People hanging around<br>They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me  
>And that's all that counts<p>

So don't you worry about  
>People hanging around<br>They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me  
>And that's, that's why I say, hey<p>

Nobody gonna love me better  
>I'mma stickwitu forever<br>Nobody gonna take me higher  
>I'mma stickwitu<p>

You know how to appreciate me  
>I'mma stickwitu, my baby<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>stickwitu<p>

Nobody gonna love me better  
>I'mma stickwitu forever<br>Nobody gonna take me higher  
>I'mma stickwitu<p>

You know how to appreciate me  
>I'mma stickwitu, my baby<br>Nobody ever made me feel this way  
>I'mma stickwitu<br>"

And…CUT! Beautiful girls."  
>We all smiled, and then, we ran into the sluts…"OHOHOHOHO!I Yambuki <strong>(idk how 2 spell it so if u do tell me)<strong>Saaya, Beautifulest girl in the world-"  
>"Hereby challenge Hinamori Amu for Tadase-Sama's Heart" Rima finished in a mocking voice" We've heard it all before, Santa"<br>"OHOHOHOHO! No I hereby challenge Marshiro Kikki to a duel over Fujisaki Ryhthm's Heart!"  
>I stood there speechless…<br>**Me:Meh mother is a B**** currently so gtg!**


	5. Dark secrets

**Me:I'M BACK!AS YOUR WONDERFUL WRITER! YURU-CHII  
>Kuriko:… but I'm doing this chapter,sis…<br>Me: RIGHT YOU ARE!  
>Rima: …<br>Kusu-Kusu: …  
>Me: What? :3<br>Rima: …  
>Kusu-Kusu: …Why did you make me have a duel against Saaya?<br>Me: Becauseeeeeeit seems AW-SUMMMM X3  
>Kuriko: … WHO GAVE HER CAFFIENE (now being called Kawaii and being snuggled by me)<br>Nagihiko and Rhythm: Guilty XD  
>Me: WATCH OUT NAGIHIKO! THERE'S A PURPLE MONSTER ON YOUR HEAD!<br>Nagihiko: What?  
>-<strong>_**TWHACK, BANG BOOM THUD-  
><strong>_**Me: YAAY NAGI'S SAFE!  
>Nagihiko: *Groaning*<br>Rima: YAY! He's hurt!  
>Me: (now cuddling Rima) Awwwww, you know you wuv him ;3<br>Rima: *Blushing* I do not!  
>Me: Do too<br>Rima: Do not  
>"Do too"<br>"Do not"  
>"Do"<br>"Don't"  
>"Yes"<br>"Nope"  
>"Uh-huh"<br>"Nah-uh"  
>"Nah-uh"<br>"YES I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!  
>Nagihiko: Glad to see you admit it<br>Rima: Huh? WHAT I DON'T LIKE HIM! *Blushing Madly*  
>Me: Noooo, You wuv him ^.^Anyways! Disclaimer! (I never get why we need a disclaimer I mean there's a 1% chance the original Creator will see the story)<br>Pepe: Yuru and Kuriko don't own Shugo Chara nor its characters**

* * *

><p>-<em>Kusu-Kusu's P.O.V.-<br>"I hereby challenge Marshiro Kikki to a duel over Fujisaki Rhythm's heart"  
>I stood there speechless<br>_"W-What?"  
>"You heard me"<br>… I then fainted…  
>-<em>Rhythm's P.O.V.-<br>_I then watched as Kusu-Kusu stumbled a bit, and then fell back.  
>"KUSU-KUSU!" Rima and me screamed, I caught her quickly a placed her down on a bench gently. Rima looked like she was gonna burst in tears but at the same time looked like she was gonna kill Saaya… I'm serious she look like she was gonna commit murder. With a deep breath a murderous aura from Rima, Rima then lunged at Saaya and started to hit her repeatedly.<br>"RIMA"Nagihiko yelled "CALM DOWN" Me and Nagi ran behind a tree due to not trying to be killed  
>"NO!"Rima screeched."KUSU-KUSU HAS ENOUGH PRESSURE AS IT IS! MY AUNT IS FORCING HER TO MARRY A F***ING BASTARD! SHE'S BEEN NEARLY RAPED TWICE BY THAT DUDE SHE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY!HOW DO I CALM DOWN WHEN MY FAVORITE COUSIN IS BLACKMAILED INTO SOMETHING SHE DOESN'T WANT!" I gasped, Rima then started sobbing as she saw Kusu-Kusu wake up.<br>"RIMA!" Kusu-Kusu screamed" What's wrong?"Rima then tackled Kusu-Kusu with a hug.  
>"I- <em>hic-<em>want-_hic_- you to- _hic- _with-_hic_- that- _hic- _of a –_hic-_ guy!"Kusu-Kusu then smiled sadly at Rima  
>"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, unless I find a different guy by the end of this year, I have to marry him"Kusu-Kusu choked out as Rima sobbed uncontrollably.<br>"Look Rima! Remember this-" Kusu-Kusu stood up and spinned around once, she then raised her left leg to her right knee and raised her arms above her head in a shape of a C, then she tilted left and point her index fingers towards each other"BALA-BALANCE-SU!"  
>Rima then did something I've never heard out of her, she giggled.<br>Rima kept giggling until she saw two guys walking towards them. (BTW me and Nagi are hiding behind a tree)  
>"Kusu-Kusu, its them"<br>"Its okay Rima"  
>-<em>No-one's P.O.V-<em>  
>"Its okay Rima"<br>"Well, well. Its good to see you are by each-other, now we don't have to force Rima to come" The guy with white hair and red eyes said teasingly.  
>"Shut-up Kyo, why would Rima go anywhere with you" Kusu-Kusu glared.<br>"Because," The one with red hair and green eyes started."She knows the consequences and you do too, you just choose to not listen to them"  
>Kyo smirked and forced Rima's chin upwards."Right Rima?" All Rima could do is whimper as Kusu-Kusu gritted her teeth."Shut-up Yuki!"<br>Yuki smirked and started at Kusu-Kusu as he scanned her body, as if undressing her with his eyes. "Why should I" Kusu-Kusu stood there violently shaking as Rima was being pinned and kissed by force. "Why?"Kusu-Kusu whispered. Rima was crying as she was being kissed against her on will. Yuki then grabbed Kusu-Kusu by her hand and he started touch her, pinning her between the alley wall and him.  
>"Kusu-Kusu" Rima sobbed as Kyo was taking off her jacket." Why'd this happen to us"<br>Kusu-Kusu let a few tears fall as she was being kissed and as soon as Yuki stopped so he could take off his shirt she answered "I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriko:CLIFFY!<br>Rima: WHAT!  
>Kuriko: just kidding<strong>

* * *

><p>Little did they know that Nagihiko and Rhythm found some nagintas. Not good, not good at all.<br>"Heh, why are you messing with _**OUR **_Girls?" Nagihiko evilly smirked.  
>"<em><strong>I'm gonna make you wish you NEVER made Kusu-Kusu cry" <strong>_Rhythm crackled and looked up with a evil glint in his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriko: OK, now cliffy.<br>Rima: I'm raped?  
>Kuriko: You'll have to find out in next chapter. Now you may ask 'Where's Yuru' tee-heh-hee<br>Me: MPHFHHF MPFHHHD D$REDSSASSED FMDNFJF-  
>Kuriko: Bye!<strong>


	6. Awkward

**Me: -  
>Kuriko: Yuru says hi<br>Me: Mou~ why'd you stop me  
>Kuriko: Because your acting like a retard<br>Me: OKAY anyways I'm trying to fit in as many chapters as I can this weekend because school resumes Tuesday  
>Kuriko: Damn school<br>Me: Yep but lets get on with the disclaimer  
>Kuriko: Ah yes, since Josephine Dark is one of the awesomest reviewers ever! She does the disclaimer for this chapter!Yay!<br>Josephine: Yuru and Kuriko don't own Shugo Chara, or do they? Nah they don't  
>Yuru: Arigato X3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Rima's P.O.V.-<br>Kami-san, what have I done wrong to deserve my life_? I silently prayed as I sobbed.  
><em>"Heh, why are you messing with <em>_**OUR **__Girls?" Nagihiko evilly smirked.  
>"<em>_**I'm gonna make you wish you NEVER made Kusu-Kusu cry" **__Rhythm crackled and looked up with a evil glint in his eyes.  
>What? <em>I thought as I cried. I then looked at Nagihiko with pleading eyes saying 'don't save me save Kusu-Kusu' but of course Nagihiko saves me.  
>"<em><strong>Heh, you've touched the wrong girl, baka<strong>_" Nagihiko said looking at Kyo." Now, you must _**DIE!"  
><strong>_I watched as Nagihiko pulled Kyo off of me, whom by the way, managed to take of everything but my underwear. I looked for my clothes but when I found them I realized they were cut off, not taken off. So I curled in a ball shivering as I watched Nagihiko scream in a Hiroshiman accent-"_**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH RIMA YOU FOOL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!KYAAAAA!"**_I had to admit if it wasn't for the reason it currently was, it would have been funny…

I then looked towards Kusu-Kusu, turns out he managed to get her upper-body area clothing off, and left her in only a pair of pants. I crawled towards Kusu-Kusu as she was consumed in sobs, and held her to me and started to sob too. Rhythm was going banana's on Yuki. I thought Yuki was actually going be chopped in pieces, then burned into ashes, then been put in a plastic bag with a brick at the bottom and then thrown into a river as Rhythm laughed evilly. No kidding.

"Rima?" Kusu-Kusu choked out.  
>"huh? I answered<br>"I'm sorry for putting you in this mess, if I would have never listened to mom, this would of never happened."  
>"You can't tell!" I sobbed, knowing its true." It could have been my fault!"<br>"But it wasn't," Kusu-Kusu replied darkly "It's all mine"  
>We sat there, sobbing in harmony, hoping this was a bad dream. Nagihiko and Rhythm then came up to us and hugged us, whispering consoling words.<br>_"Its gonna be_ _alright" Were the last 4 words I heard before I blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>-Nagihiko's P.O.V-<br>I swear on Kami-sama if Rima is wounded, I'm going to find that sick bastard and kill him for real this time.  
><em>I thought as I carried an unconscious Rima close, next to Rhythm who was carrying an unconscious Kusu-Kusu. And Rhythm seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked ready to grab a chainsaw and tear it through that red-heads whole body. _Chickens _I thought _ran away before we could finish them off _I then opened my window and climbed in it, bringing Rima with. Rhythm came in with Kusu-Kusu too, since we share a dorm room.

I then carefully (and awkwardly) scanned Rima's unconscious body as I looked for any wounds. Turns out by the looks of it the knife that cut off her clothing, cut her stomach a bit, skipped the middle of her bra, and cut one side of both of her breast, and cut little of her cleavage. **(A/N: Me: What the hell Nagi now it sounds like you're doing an autopsy on her)  
><strong>…

…I then realized that I had to clean the wounds and wrap them…  
>Rima isn't gonna be very happy, no, she's not gonna be happy at all. I looked at Rhythm blushing as he noticed where most of her wounds were…<br>Rhythm looked scared,  
>and only I really needed to be scared…<p>

…  
>Rhythm then looked at Kusu-Kusu trying to skip her exposed chest…<br>not working at all  
>… this is the most awkward day ever. I thought<p>

_-Rhythm's P.O.V-  
><em>I tried to skip her chest but then I might miss a very important wound…  
>Kami, this is awkward…<br>"R-R-Rima has m-m-minor wounds, what a-ab-bout Kusu-K-Kusu?" Nagihiko stuttered while blushing, I then decided that in order to really tell if Kusu-Kusu is wounded, I'd have to look on her chest too.

…  
>I looked down at her chest and saw that there was a gash on her right side (Kusu-Kusu's right) and there was a cut on her cleavage. I then started to tend all of her wounds quickly and then put an oversized t-shirt on Kusu-Kusu as Nagi did the same to Rima.<p>

…  
>Then, Yoru and Ikuto walked in…<p>

**Me: CLIFFY!  
>Kuriko: *Sulking* Why didn't it have more perverted moments…<br>Me: Cause I'm not you  
>Ikuto: I didn't like it<br>Me: Hmmm… if I put some Amuto moments in the next chapter will you like it  
>Ikuto: Only if I also get a big bag of catnip<br>Me: Sure! OHH! And thanks again Josephine Dark! Ciao!  
><strong>


	7. Explaining

**Kuriko and Me: …lets take this moment, to say a thing or two.  
>Me: KYAAAAAA! HUGGLES TO JOSEPHINE!I'M GONNA HUG YOU ! YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST REVIEWER EVER!<br>She said quote:  
><strong>_OMG! I bet Yoru and Ikuto are be thinking the wrong thing ;D_

your welcome :)

(p.s. I think your the best fanfic writer ever! :D )

_ '_

**Me: I LOVE CHU FOR THAT!  
>Kuriko: YAY! Now, since Josephine is so nice, we are going to do more than let her do the disclaimer…<br>Kuriko and Me: THIS CHAPTER IS HEREBY DEDICATED TO HER! YAY!  
>Me: Anyways, you may ask why Kuriko is acting so much like me and less like the emo- (Kuriko: SCENE) kid she is… I gave her alcohol…<strong>

**…**

**Yes, alcohol…**

**…**

***crickets***  
><strong>OH WATEVER!<strong>  
><strong>Now, Josephine here's the disclaimer<strong>  
><strong>Josephine: YAY! AGAIN! Yuru and Kuriko don't own Shugo Chara<strong>  
><strong>Me: I still don't get the point of disclaimers I mean seriously, like, the creator isn't gonna see 'em <strong>**so whats the p-**  
><strong>Kuriko: ONWARD WITH THE STORY<br>Me: H-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Yoru's P.O.V-<br>Earlier  
><em>"Yo, Ikuto~Nya, whats the answer to number 5?~Nya"I hollered  
>"How the hell do I know" Ikuto yelled back. "And stop with the '~Nya' its annoying me"<br>"But why ~nya!Nya~ is an awesome word ~nya"  
>"YORU!"<br>"Soo-rry,Kami"  
>"Well ask Nagihiko"<br>"Good idea! Wait, were's his dorm room"  
>"Room 105"<br>"Right… wait? What side of the building is it on?"  
>"Ummm, the boys (sarcastically)"<br>"Right~Nya!Wait Wh-"  
>"Ahhh FORGET IT I'LL GO WITH YOU!"<br>"Thanks ~Nya"  
>We then walked for five minutes, and I was gonna knock but Ikuto told me Nagihiko always leaves his door unlocked so I just opened it.<p>

…  
>We stood in the hallway eyes bulging out our sockets at the scene placed in front of us.<br>"What" I started.  
>"The" Ikuto said.<br>"Hell" Both of us finished.  
>Rhythm and Nagihiko were sitting on the edges of their beds, typical, right?<br>Well, the thing that wasn't typical was a girl in each bed, wearing an oversized t-shirt.  
>And the girls were Kusu-Kusu and Rim- wait… Rima… oh god that's one of Ikuto's best friends…<br>Ikuto then pinned Nagi to the wall while choking him.  
>"<em><strong>What. The. Hell. Is. Rima. Doing. Here .In . An. Oversized. T-shirt."<strong>_Ikuto demanded threatingly.  
>"R-Rape, Dude, try, me save, I'm dying, please stop."Nagihiko heaved.<br>Ikuto backed off and sat down motioning for Nagihiko to explain, which is exactly what Nagihiko did.  
>"Me, Rima, Kusu-Kusu, and Rhythm were walking home when Saaya suddenly popped up and said she wanted to duel Kusu-Kusu for Rhythm here's heart, then Kusu-Kusu, out of nowhere, fainted and Rima went beserk"<br>"Figures" Ikuto said.  
>"Anyways, she was crying while hitting Saaya hard, of course, me and Rhythm were hiding"<br>"Be happy you did"  
>"And" Nagihiko glared shutting Ikuto up. "Me and Rhythm left to get ice-cream quickly for us and the girls, when we got back, Rima and Kusu-Kusu where close to being raped by two dudes, the one that was trying to get Rima had white hair and red eyes, the one that tried Kusu-Kusu, had red hair and green eyes, and no it wasn't Kukai. Me and Rhythm then got nagintas out of absolutely nowhere and almost killed the dudes, but the dudes ran away, sick bastards. We then brought the girls here and bandaged their wounds. But I'm afraid once they wake up they are going to kill us for bandaging them in those places…"<br>"… what do you mean?"  
>"Most of their wounds were on there –cough- breasts –cough-"Nagihiko quite awkwardly explained.<br>I then watched as Ikuto got up twitching badly from trying not to turn his straight face into a smirk, and walked into the hallway while closing the door. I then heard a burst of hysterical laughter coming from Ikuto while I sweat dropped _Ikuto~nya…_ I thought _This is serious~nya _All I heard was more insane laughter.

* * *

><p>-Rima's P.O.V.-<br>I was woken up by Ikuto's insane laughter. I tried to sit up but grunted in pain. I then saw Nagihiko rush over to me. "Rima! Are you okay!"He asked, worry and guilt etched on his face.  
>I then remembered what happened. I popped my head up and looked at Kusu-Kusu. She was asleep.<br>"K-K-Kusu-Kusu!" I shot up and tried to walk to the bed she was on, keyword: **TRIED**, Nagihiko pushed me back down and told me I was injured…  
>Where…?<br>I then noticed I was wearing an oversized t-shirt…  
>and I had band-aids across my chest…<br>…I then transmitted an evil aura around me…  
>…not good…<br>…_**Not good at all**_…

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriko: Okay since Yuru promised Ikuto a Amuto moment (Ikuto: AND CATNIP!) here it is-<br>**_**btw I'm gonna be bogus hehe  
><strong>__Amu's P.O.V  
><em> I then stood on my toes and pulled Ikuto in for a kiss but-  
>"Hey where's th-" Kuriko started. "Um… nevermind ^^;"<br>_Ikuto's P.O.V  
>Dammit<br>_**Kuriko: Told ya I was gonna be bogus, oh and here's your catnip Ikuto  
>Ikuto: One. This is the worst Amuto moment ever and Two. This is weed, not catnip<br>Kuriko: Who gives a shit, they both get ya high anyway…  
>Me:… No comment…<strong>


	8. Authors Note One-Shot

**Omg so i just found out that I had the option to update on my tablet, so now I should be able to update a lot oftener then if I would have waited for a laptop ^^; I apologize for that. -cough-bullcrap-cough- **

**ANYWAYYY, I promised myself that I wouldnt post authors notes because I hate when my favorite story is updated and there isn't a story to follow, so ill make a little one-shot up after this short authors note.**

**In other words, I have been a total retard and I am dearly sorry for not updating. Stupid technology.**

**Nagihiko: Dont take it out on the technology, you could of updated from the library.**

**Me: No.**

**Nagihiko: why not?**

**Me:... Libraries are... Bad...**

**Nagihiko: Onto the one-shot**

* * *

><p>One day on the 'Shugo Chara Life'<p>

"FUJISAKI! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"

Kusu-Kusu and Rhythm watched as Temari and Rima chased Nagihiko down the hallway, followed by a weird Russian guy.

"What did I do?!"

Temari whipped out her Katana and pointed it at the newly cornered 'Purple-Headed-Freak'.

Temari approached with a glint in her eyes.

**_"You WILL master this~"_**Temari sang with a laugh.

"What did he do" Ikuto's question was more of a statement.

Rima approached, a demonic aura around her, and snarked:

" HE FAILED AT BALA-BALANCE! THATS WHAT HE DID!"

We all facepalmed.

Things never change.


End file.
